Loony
by Mary in Hogwarts
Summary: Draco fängt an, anders über die schusselige, von allen gemiedene Luna nachzudenken. Welche Rolle dabei Pansy, Vincent und Gregory spielen? Einfach lesen und sich von dem Oneshot über eine Außenseiterin überraschen lassen...


_

* * *

_

Hallo :) und schon wieder ein neuer Oneshot von mir, dieser ist aber ein bisschen anders als die letzten. Luna steht indirekt im Vordergrund, ich hoffe, ich habe sie gut getroffen. Aber nun, Vorhang auf für Dracos Geschichte...

**

* * *

**

**Loony**

Mit schnellen Schritten verließ ich die Große Halle gefolgt von Vincent und Gregory, denn wieder einmal war ich dabei, Pansy aus dem Weg zu gehen. Sie war wirklich ein liebes Mädchen, aber sie war eben nicht hübsch und ging mir im Moment gewaltig auf die Nerven mit ihrer dämlichen Verliebtheit. Ständig lief sie mir hinterher, klammerte sich an meinen Arm und himmelte mich an, sie nervte mich so unwahrscheinlich, aber trotzdem musste ich mich mit ihr abgeben. Sie ließ sich einfach durch keine Gemeinheiten abwimmeln, egal was ich sagte oder tat, sie hing an mir so fest wie ein Klebefluch.

Inzwischen hatte ich sogar schon darüber nachgedacht, ihr einen Liebestrank unterzuschmuggeln, damit sie sich in jemand anderen verliebte, doch ich war mir einfach nicht sicher, ob ich das konnte, schließlich wollte ich sie ja auch nicht vergiften. Vielleicht war es an der Zeit, mir eine feste Freundin zu suchen, Daphne Greengrass sah doch nicht schlecht aus, sie war Slytherin, reinblütig und sogar noch intelligent, aber so unglaublich heimtückisch. Eine taktisch richtige Wahl - für eine Zweckgemeinschaft vielleicht oder ein bisschen Sex, aber eben nicht für Liebe.

Ich wusste nicht, wie es angefangen hatte, aber auf einmal waren alle verliebt, Pansy in mich, Blaise in Astoria, sogar Crabbe in irgendeine blonde Hufflepuff! War das Hormonüberschuss? Oder lag es einfach daran, dass es Frühling wurde? Ich wusste es nicht, ich wusste nur, dass es mich gewaltig nervte, diese glücklichen Gesichter überall, diese knutschenden Pärchen, die Liebesbriefe - einfach alles!

„Warum hast du es so eilig?", fragte Vincent und legte seine Stirn in Falten.

„Ich will Pansy nicht über den Weg laufen." Ich seufzte auf und kramte in meiner Tasche, um nachzusehen, ob ich den Aufsatz für Zauberkunst auch wirklich eingepackt hatte, denn er sollte mir eine gute Note einbringen.

„Sie ist verliebt in dich, hat sie mir gesagt." Ernst kratzte sich Vincent am Kopf.

„Sag bloß", antwortete ich unwirsch und erntete einen verwirrten Blick von Vincent.

Genervt schaute ich auf die Uhr, gleich würde Zauberkunst losgehen und ich hatte keine Lust auf das Gerede von Vincent und Gregory. Mit Schwung stieß ich die Tür auf und nahm meinen Stammplatz in der vorletzten Reihe ein, Vincent und Gregory setzten sich neben mich und ich war froh, dass an meinem Tisch nun zumindest kein Platz mehr für Pansy frei war.

Während ich mit einem desinteressierten Gesichtsausdruck meine Bücher auf den Tisch räumte und Pergament und Feder bereitlegte, ging die Tür erneut auf und Pansy trat ein gefolgt von einem sichtlich genervten Blaise, der sie scheinbar abschütteln wollte. Zielstrebig tauchte ich unter den Tisch ab in der Hoffnung, dass er mich nicht sehen würde, doch es war umsonst.

„Wenn du nicht bald etwas unternimmst, dann BRING ICH DICH UM!", zischte Blaise mir zu, nachdem ich wieder aufgetaucht war. Ich grinste nur überlegen als Antwort und er zog wütend davon, von ihm würde ich mir gar nichts sagen lassen - niemand konnte mir Vorschriften machen.

„Draco!"

Unwillkürlich rutschte ich mit meinem Stuhl ein Stück zurück, als Pansy versuchte, mich über den Tisch hinweg zu umarmen.

„Ich mag das nicht, Parkinson", zischte ich und sie wich abrupt zurück, den verletzten Blick in ihren Augen erwiderte ich mit emotionsloser Kälte. Wenn mir nur bald etwas einfallen würde, wie ich sie loswerden könnte, sie tat mir auch irgendwie leid.

Mit finsterer Miene beobachtete ich, wie sich Pansy auf ihren Platz neben Daphne setzte und wie die restlichen Slytherin, sowie die Ravenclaw langsam eintrudelten, mit denen wir in Zauberkunst dieses Jahr unterrichtet wurden, obwohl sie doch ein Jahr jünger waren. Warum Slytherin zusammen mit den jüngeren Ravenclaws unterrichtet wurden, wusste niemand so genau, scheinbar war es auf dem Mist dieses alten, dementen Trottels Dumbledore gewachsen.

Inzwischen hatten alle Schüler ihren Platz eingenommen und ich beschloss, nicht mehr über das Thema Pansy nachzudenken, eines Tages würde sie sich vielleicht in jemand anderen verlieben und glücklich werden, sie war ja im Grunde ein nettes Mädchen und dazu auch noch reinblütig.

„Hast du dein Buch vergessen?", fragte Gregory unvermittelt und riss mich aus meinen Gedanken.

„Nein, es liegt direkt vor mir, wieso?" Manchmal stellte Gregory seltsame Fragen.

„Du schaust so böse."

Belustigt verkniff ich mir ein Grinsen, Gregorys Gedankengänge waren für mich nicht nachzuvollziehen. „Ich habe an Pansy gedacht."

„Wieso, was ist mit ihr?" Gregory verzog sein Gesicht, wie er es immer tat, wenn er angestrengt überlegte.

In Gedanken rollte ich die Augen. „Sie sagt ständig, dass sie ziemlich verliebt in mich ist, und ich will das nicht."

„Warum denn nicht? Sie ist lieb und reinblütig und ihre Familie hat Geld und Ansehen. Sie ist eine gute Partie." Gregorys Miene nahm einen schwärmerischen Ausdruck an und er grinste in sich hinein, dadurch sah er noch bescheuerter aus als sonst.

Wieso grinste er so?

Dann verstand ich.

Innerhalb weniger Sekunden war der Plan in meinem Kopf ausgereift und ich beugte mich zu Gregory herüber. „Ich glaube, dass sie nur so tut, als würde sie mich lieben", flüsterte ich.

Gregorys Grinsen wurde noch breiter. „Wirklich?", flüsterte er strahlend zurück.

„Ja", hauchte ich und rollte in Gedanken schon wieder mit den Augen, „ich glaube, sie will durch mich einen meiner Freunde kennenlernen."

„Wen?" Gregorys Augen strahlten.

„Das weiß ich nicht so genau, aber ich vermute, dich." Ich gratulierte mir zu diesem Plan und meiner Fähigkeit, andere Menschen zu manipulieren, aber Gregory tat mir ein bisschen leid.

Kumpelhaft schlug mir Gregory auf die Schulter, murmelte ein ‚Danke' und sah absolut glücklich aus. Er verzog das Gesicht und schien nachzudenken, doch ich ließ der Sache ihren Lauf. Vielleicht würde er einfach nur Pansy auf die Nerven gehen, sodass ich wieder meine Ruhe hatte, oder sie würden ein Paar werden und alle wären zufrieden. Ich hätte wieder meine Ruhe und alle anderen konnten sich verlieben oder trennen, es würde mich nicht mehr betreffen.

Professor Flitwick betrat den Raum und ich setzte sofort wieder eine gelangweilte und indifferente Miene auf. Obwohl ich es nie zugeben würde, mochte ich den kleinen, schrulligen Lehrer, den ich für sehr intelligent hielt, denn bei ihm konnte man eine Menge Nützliches lernen. Er begrüßte die Klasse fröhlich und erklärte, dass uns heute eine praktische Stunde bevorstand, in der wir den Gefrierzauber von letzter Stunde üben würden. Mit einem Wink seines Zauberstabes flogen die Hausaufgaben auf den Lehrerpult und sortierte sich dort von selbst, mit einem weiteren Wink lag ein Muggelgegenstand, den ich schon einmal gesehen hatte, aber nicht einordnen konnte, vor jedem aus der Klasse. Interessiert musterte ich den Gegenstand, nahm ihn jedoch wie die anderen nicht in die Hand, um meine Neugier zu verbergen.

„Das ist ein Feuerzeug", sagte Professor Flitwick und hielt einen der Gegenstände hoch, während hier und da erste Flammen aufleuchteten. „So geht es an." Er machte es vor und auch ich hob nun mein Feuerzeug hoch und brachte es zum Brennen.

„Autsch!", entfuhr es einem Ravenlaw und er ließ das Feuerzeug fallen.

„Verbrennen Sie sich bitte nicht die Finger daran", fügte Professor Flitwick mit leicht sarkastischem Unterton hinzu, während ein paar Slytherin lachten. „Wie die Bewegung und der Spruch funktioniert, haben wir in der letzten Stunde geübt. Nun versuchen Sie, Ihre Flammen einzufrieren."

Sofort machte ich die Bewegung, doch bevor ich den passenden Spruch sagen konnte, wurde die Klassenzimmertür geöffnet und meine Konzentration war gebrochen.

„Miss Lovegood, Sie sind wiederholt zu spät", tadelte Professor Flitwick, „ich muss Ravenclaw leider fünf Hauspunkte abziehen." Luna Lovegood erntete böse Blicke von den anderen Ravenclaw, doch es schien sie nicht zu stören. Ich bezweifelte, dass überhaupt jemand sie dazu bewegen könnte, pünktlich in Zauberkunst aufzutauchen. „Ich hoffe, das kommt nicht wieder vor!" Brav schüttelte sie den Kopf und sah sich nach einem freien Platz um, doch es war nur noch ein Stuhl frei, der Stuhl neben Pansy. Ohne zu zögern lief sie mit ihrem leicht hüpfenden Gang zu Pansys Tisch hin, setzte sich neben sie und sagte ‚Hallo', bevor sie ihre Hausaufgaben ablieferte und sich auch ein Feuerzeug abholte.

Ich war erstaunt über den Mut, sich ohne zu zögern in eine Ecke zu setzen, wo sich nur Slytherin befanden, aber vielleicht war es auch gar kein Mut, sondern sie erkannte einfach die Gefahr nicht, man munkelte ja, dass sie etwas seltsam wäre. Ihr langes blondes Haar war leicht verfilzt in den Spitzen, doch es leuchtete ganz hell und silbrig wie der Mond, dazu kamen noch ihre großen blauen Augen, die immer erstaunt zu schauen schienen und ihre helle Haut. Auch die Kette aus Butterbierkorken, die vielen Amulette und die Radieschenohrringe trugen nicht gerade dazu bei, dass Vorurteile abgebaut wurden. Der Spitzname ‚Loony' passte einfach zu jedem Teil ihres Auftretens, doch das empfand ich nicht als lächerlich oder sogar abschreckend, sondern eher als liebenswürdig, ja sogar ein wenig anziehend.

„Draco, ich krieg das nicht hin", seufzte Vincent und starrte wütend auf das Feuerzeug, das ihm schon wieder erloschen war. Er hatte mich aus meinen Gedanken gerissen und im Nachhinein wunderte ich mich, über was ich da eigentlich nachgedacht hatte.

Seufzend knipste ich das Feuerzeug an, murmelte den Spruch und sah zu, wie die Flamme augenblicklich blau leuchtete. Erstaunt über meinen Erfolg steckte ich meinen Finger in die Flamme - und verbrannte mich augenblicklich. „Autsch!" Erschrocken ließ ich das Feuerzeug fallen, das sofort erloschen war und unterdrückte den Drang, an meinem Finger zu lutschen.

Genervt tauchte ich unter den Tisch, um das Feuerzeug wieder aufzuheben, und befand mich unvermittelt auf Augenhöhe mit Lovegood, die mich verwundert anstarrte. Mein Herz blieb mir fast stehen vor Schreck, doch ich schenkte ihr nur einen giftigen Blick.

„Was machst du unter meinem Tisch, Lovegood?", fuhr ich sie an.

Sie dagegen schien nicht im Geringsten von meinem Tonfall beeindruckt, stattdessen antwortete sie mit ihrer sanften Singsangstimme: „Daphne Greengrass hat mein Feuerzeug hier am Boden festgehext."

Ich griff mir an die Stirn und fragte mich, ob sie das jetzt ernst meinte. Lovegood dagegen zog und zerrte weiter an dem festgehexten Feuerzeug, ohne sich von meiner Anwesenheit auch nur ein bisschen stören zu lassen.

„Warum sprichst du nicht einfach den Gegenzauber?", fauchte ich sie an in der Hoffnung, dass sie meine Neugier nicht bemerkte.

Sie jedoch starrte mich an, wie als hätte ich etwas total Bescheuertes gesagt. „Mir fällt der Gegenzauber nicht ein", antwortete sie, wie als wäre es ganz normal, essentielle Zauber zu vergessen.

Ich lächelte in mich hinein und empfand ihre Schusseligkeit, die mich vor ein paar Sekunden noch nicht verstanden hatte, nun als liebenswürdig. Bevor ich mich selbst daran hindern konnte, hatte ich den Gegenzauber gemurmelt, sodass das Feuerzeug wieder beweglich war. Lovegood jedoch, die immer noch an diesem Muggelding gezogen hatte, verlor das Gleichgewicht. Blitzschnell griff ich nach ihrem Arm, damit sie nicht umfiel, und bereute diesen Reflex auch sofort wieder. Was war denn heute los mit mir?

„Danke schön." Sie lächelte mich an und während ich mich noch über mein Verhalten wunderte, löste sie eines der vielen Amulette, die sie um ihren Hals trug, und hängte es mir um. „Das beschützt dich gegen Böses", sagte sie und erhob sich, bevor ich etwas sagen konnte.

Verwirrt starrte ich das Amulett an, dann ihre schlanken Beine, die ich von meiner Position unter dem Tisch sehen konnte, und dann wieder das Amulett. Es bestand aus einem kleinen silbernen Röhrchen mit seltsamen Runen darauf und einer langen, ebenfalls silbernen Kette, irgendwie war es hübsch. Schnell ließ ich es unter meinem Umhang verschwinden, bevor ich mit dem Feuerzeug in der Hand wieder aufstand.

Warum ich ihr das Amulett nicht sofort wieder vor die Füße geworfen hatte, konnte ich mir selbst nicht erklären. Vorsichtig knipste ich das Feuer wieder an und konzentrierte mich auf den Zauber, die Flammen wurden auch augenblicklich wieder blau, doch dieses Mal wartete ich einen Moment, bevor ich hineinfasste, um sicherzugehen, dass der Zauber funktionierte und ich mir nicht erneut die Finger verbrannte. Vielleicht sollte ich ihr das Amulett einfach nach der Stunde heimlich wiedergeben, schließlich wollte ich nicht damit gesehen werden, die anderen würden über mich tuscheln.

Aus den Augenwinkeln beobachtete ich, wie Daphne Lovegood brutal stupste, sodass das blonde Mädchen stolperte und sich ein paar Haare ansengte. Lovegood dagegen wehrte sich nicht, stattdessen ignorierte sie Daphne und begann noch einmal von vorn, aber sie kam nicht weit. Wieder wurde sie von Daphne geschubst, dieses Mal fasste sie mit einem Finger in die Flamme und verbrannte sich.

„Autsch", hauchte sie und steckte sich den Finger in den Mund, während Pansy und Daphne gackernd lachten. Lovegood dagegen griff nach einem der Amulette um ihren Hals, schloss die Augen und schien sich auf irgendetwas zu konzentrieren, bevor sie sich wieder ihrem Feuerzeug zuwandte.

Ich bewunderte sie ernsthaft dafür, dass sie weitermachte, ohne sich auch nur ein Mal beschwert zu haben, sie schien so stark zu sein, dabei war sie doch so klein und zierlich. Unwillkürlich griff ich nach dem Amulett um meinen Hals, vielleicht würde es mir ja dieselbe Stärke geben - ich jedoch glaubte es nicht. Wieder wurde sie von Daphne geschubst, ihr langes blondes Haar wehte zur Seite, während sie stolperte und fast hinfiel. Sie hatte sehr schönes Haar, das war mir schon vorhin aufgefallen, es passte zu ihrer blassen Haut und ließ sie irgendwie geheimnisvoll wirken. Sie war ohne Frage sehr hübsch, sogar hübscher als Daphne, und strahlte etwas Geheimnisvolles aus, aber vielleicht bildete ich mir das auch nur ein. Sie war doch verrückt! ‚Loony' Lovegood, deren Sachen immer versteckt wurden, Loony, vor der die Erstklässler sogar ein bisschen Angst hatten, Loony, die immer und überall Gespenster sah.

Trotz allem musste ich mir selbst eingestehen, dass ich sie ungemein faszinierend fand. Außerdem ärgerte es mich irgendwie, dass alle sie immer Loony nannten, Luna war ein sehr schöner Name, er passte doch perfekt zu ihr, denn er hatte etwas Geheimnisvolles wie der Mond. Sie war so unergründlich und gleichzeitig wunderschön auf ihre eigene Art trotz der seltsamen Kleidung und ihrer Art zu denken. Aber was half es, über die hübsche Ravenclaw nachzudenken, sie hatte nicht nur die Eigenschaften des Mondes, sondern war für mich auch genauso unerreichbar weit weg.

Mit meiner typisch gelangweilten Miene fror ich meine Flamme noch ein paar Mal ein, bis ich es sicher konnte, und ging danach dazu über, Vincent den Gefrierzauber beizubringen, was mich den Rest der Stunde beschäftigte. Es war nicht so, dass Vincent dumm war oder talentfrei, aber er hatte einfach kein Händchen für solche Zauber und lernte unheimlich langsam. Alle Lehrer hielten nicht viel von ihm, dabei hatten sie Unrecht, auch er hatte seine Talente.

Als es endlich klingelte, packte ich sofort mein Zeug zusammen und wollte gerade gehen, als mir einfiel, dass ich ja Luna das Amulett zurückgeben wollte, deshalb tat ich so, als hätte ich etwas verloren und schickte Vincent und Gregory schon einmal zum Essen. Gelangweilt blieb ich auf meinen Platz und packte meine Tasche um, während die anderen Schüler und Professor Flitwick den Klassenraum verließen. Auch Luna hielt sich noch an ihrem Platz auf und schien Probleme mit ihrer Tasche zu haben.

Ich stand auf und ging zu ihr hinüber. „Was für ein Problem hast du denn jetzt schon wieder?", fuhr ich sie an.

Ohne eine Miene zu verziehen zeigte sie mir den Inhalt ihrer Tasche, er war glitschig und bräunlich.

„Was ist das?", fragte ich ganz entgeistert und unmalfoyhaft.

Sie hob die Schultern und schaute mich mit ihren unergründlichen blauen Augen an. „Aalaugen."

„Aalaugen", wiederholte ich ungläubig. „Wie kommen die in deine Tasche?"

„Das war Daphne Greengrass", flüsterte Luna und ihre Stimme klang ganz seltsam dabei, plötzlich hatte ich das Bedürfnis, sie in meine Arme zu schließen und zu trösten, doch der Augenblick war schnell vorüber, denn sie zuckte mit den Schultern und lächelte. „So bekomme ich wenigstens keine Grieselkrätze", sagte sie leichthin und ging an mir vorbei zum Mülleimer, der an der Wand stand, um die Aalaugen hineinzukippen, doch diese klebten in der Tasche fest.

Kopfschüttelnd folgte ich ihr, nahm ihr die Tasche aus der Hand und griff nach meinem Zauberstab. „Accio", murmelte ich und die Aalaugen landeten ohne Rückstände im Mülleimer.

„Danke", sagte sie wieder und seufzte, ich dagegen sah sie nur finster an.

„Ich habe nicht viele Freunde", erklärte sie mit ihrer träumerischen Stimme. Wieso sagte sie das jetzt? „Nur manchmal, wenn mich Ginny mit zu ihrem Bruder und Harry und Hermine nimmt, dann habe ich das Gefühl, dass ich dazugehöre…" Ihre Stimme verlor sich im Raum, ihr Blick wurde seltsam leer. „Das ist die aalaugenfreie Zeit." Das Gefühl, sie in die Arme zu nehmen, wurde beinahe übermächtig, sie schien so klein und hilflos in ihrem Kampf gegen den Rest der Welt.

Plötzlich lächelte sie wieder und die Leere in ihrem Blick verlor sich. „Aber das macht nichts. Ich bin stark." Warum ließ sie dann alles gnadenlos über sich ergehen?

„Warum wehrst du dich nicht?", fragte ich nach und versuchte möglichst viel Arroganz und Überlegenheit in meine Frage zu legen.

„Ich habe doch mich und meine Träume. Wenn ich nicht mehr will, dann lebe ich eben in einem von denen weiter." Sie sagte das, als wäre es das Natürlichste auf der Welt, nicht mehr leben zu wollen und dass sie lieber in einer Fantasiewelt lebte, als in der Realität, ich kam nicht umhin, sie dafür zu bewundern und mir gleichzeitig ein wenig Sorgen um sie zu machen.

Plötzlich schwieg sie und sah zu Boden. Beinahe wollte ich fragen, was denn los war, doch ich redete nicht.

Schließlich sagte sie ganz leise, sodass ich es kaum hören konnte: „Ich stelle mir gerade vor, dass du mein Beschützer bist. Das wäre ein schönes Gefühl."

Ich schluckte schwer, ein Kloß saß in meinem Hals und selbst wenn ich es gewollt hätte, ich hätte keinen Ton herausgebracht. Vielleicht dachte ich in diesem Moment, es wäre an der Zeit, auch einmal aus meinem Traum vom starken, unnahbaren Malfoy herauszukommen, vielleicht dachte ich in diesem Moment auch gar nichts und hörte nur auf mein Herz. Ich wusste nicht, was mich bewegte, als ich meine Arme ausstreckte und sie fest an mich drückte.

In meinen Armen musste sie nicht mehr ‚Loony' sein. Vorsichtig küsste ich sie auf ihre wunderschönen blonden Haare, während ich über ihren Rücken streichelte.

„Es ist ein sehr schöner Traum", nuschelte Luna an meiner Brust und ich spürte, dass sie weinte. Ich murmelte beruhigende Worte, strich ihr übers Haar, doch sie weinte immer weiter.

„Wir könnten für immer so zusammen sein, nicht nur in deinem Traum"; murmelte ich schließlich.

Luna sah mich nur an mit ihren großen blauen Augen, in denen noch die letzten Tränen glitzern, schließlich sagte sie: „Weißt du was das bedeutet, wenn es eine Verbindung zwischen uns beiden gibt? Das heißt Aufopferung, Selbstverletzung bis hin zur Selbstaufgabe. Das bedeutet Schmerzen in deinem Herzen, wenn dich deine Freunde verlassen, einer nach dem anderen bis zum letzten, und je länger du bei mir bist, desto mehr wirst du bluten, desto mehr werden sich von dir abwenden. Mit mir zusammen zu sein, das heißt, dass ein Teil von dir stirbt, ist verloren für immer, und wenn auch nur ein einziges Teil fehlt, bist du für immer verloren."

Eindringlich schüttelte sie mich und ich bemerkte im Unterbewusstsein, dass mich noch nie jemand geschüttelt hatte. Ihre Worte waren eindrucksvoll, ich konnte die Wahrheit dahinter nur erahnen und das Risiko, in das ich mich stürzen würde, doch ich schüttelte die schlechten Gedanken ab.

„Das müssen wir riskieren", antwortete ich schlicht und griff nach ihrer Hand, bevor wir uns auf den Weg in die große Halle machten.

„Warum?", flüsterte sie, als die ersten ungläubigen Blicke auf uns fielen.

„Weil ich lieber heute sterbe mit dir, als zu leben und ohne dich jemals ich selbst oder frei gewesen zu sein.

Dann atmete ich tief ein und betrat an ihrer Seite die Große Halle. Jetzt fühlte ich die Liebe, ab heute begann mein freies Leben, alles fühlte sich unglaublich seltsam an, so neu, und jeder erstaunte Blick, jeder abfällige Blick bestätigte mich in meinem Entschluss. Liebevoll beugte ich mich zu Luna herunter und gab ihr einen beschützenden Kuss auf die Stirn, während sie mir zulächelte.

Ich hatte die richtige Entscheidung getroffen.

* * *

„Warum hast du denn Loonys Hand gehalten?", fragte Gregory verwirrt. Er hatte sogar aufgehört, zu essen, was seine große Besorgnis zeigte, ich fühlte mich beinahe geschmeichelt.

„Warum denn nicht?", fragte ich nach, obwohl ich wusste, dass er mit Gegenfragen nichts anfangen konnte.

Sein Gesichtsausdruck wurde immer verwirrter, fast musste ich grinsen. „Aber ich muss sie jetzt nicht an der Hand nehmen, oder?", fragte er schließlich nach reichlicher Überlegung.

„Nein", antwortete ich, darauf bedacht, nicht in meinem Kürbissaft zu prusten, „Du musst dir jemand anderes suchen."

„Ah", machte er und aß weiter, während ich um eine uninteressierte Miene kämpfte.

Das Unheil näherte sich derweil unbemerkt von hinten, es klopfte mir auf die Schulter, ich drehte mich um und - WAMS - hatte mir Pansy auf die Wange geschlagen.

„Autsch", entfuhr es mir und ich rieb mit einer Hand über die brennende Stelle, auf die sie geschlagen hatte.

„Loony Lovegood", brachte sie nur heraus, ich sah ihre Tränen fließen, ihre Lippen zitterten. „Warum sie? Warum?" Sie schluchzte leise in ihr Taschentuch und ich fühlte mich unglaublich mies.

Dann kam mir eine Idee.

Ohne zu zögern zog ich Lunas Amulett hervor und hängte es Pansy um. „Das beschützt dich vor dem Bösen", sagte ich und klang dabei genauso verrückt wie Luna.

Pansy sah mich verwirrt an, wie als hätte ich den Verstand verloren, dann setzte sie sich kommentarlos neben Gregory, der vorsichtig seinen Arm um sie legte. Er flüsterte ihr irgendetwas ins Ohr und sie lachte, während sie die Tränen aus ihrem Gesicht wischte, und ich fragte mich, seit wann Gregory andere zum Lachen bringen konnte.

Bis heute weiß ich nicht, ob das Amulett irgendeine Wirkung hatte oder ob es einfach meine Idee aus dem Zauberkunstunterricht war, doch eines wusste ich schon damals. Pansy und Gregory würden ein seltsames Paar abgeben.

* * *

_Ist der Oneshot gelungen? Bitte lasst mir ein Review mit eurer Meinung da :)_

_mag jemand mit mir Film gucken? ich schaue gerade nebenbei Saw 1 (das mit der Säge). irgendwie abstoßend... apropos, kennt jemand Black Sheep? die, die den Horrorfilm kennen, werden grinsen. ich habe seitdem immer noch Respekt vor Schafen :D iiihhh_

_und nun an alle, die von ihrer persönlichen Daphne unterdrückt werden: wehrt euch! Lunas Technik mit der Traumwelt ist die falsche, sie macht nicht glücklich._


End file.
